


Pillow Talk

by notthe90s



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthe90s/pseuds/notthe90s
Summary: Steve and Danny spend a lazy Sunday in bed.





	Pillow Talk

Steve and Danny were laying in bed, Steve was on his stomach talking vaguely about his days as a SEAL and Danny was against the headboard smiling down at him.  
  
  
“Of course, of course you did you’re not scared of anything are you ?” Danny was shaking his head.  
  
“Ok.” Steve said with a sigh.   
“Ok?”  
“Yeah. Ok. Listen... I’m gonna tell you something personal.”  
  
“Wow.”  
  
“Shut up do you wanna know or not?” Danny pretend to lock his lips and made a hand gesture telling him to go ahead. “I’m a coulrophobe. I’m scared of clowns ok ? There. Now you know, go ahead laugh it up.”  
  
  
  
“Oh I’m not laughing I’m not you buddy I am an understanding and all together nice person. What ? Don’t make that face it’s true ! Do you want me to make fun of you is that it ? because I can. I can mock with the best of them.”  
  
  
  
Danny lay down next to him a glimmer in his eyes trailing his hand down Steve sweaty back.  
  
  
  
“You sneaked in at the movies when _It_ came out right? Do you stay inside shaking under the covers at Halloween? Do you get a thrill down your spine when you pass by McDonalds?” Steve groaned into the pillow but Danny was outright laughing now, happy so Steve kissed him.  
  
  
  
“Ok that’s funny, you’re a funny guy. Are you done? Did you get everything out of your system? Can we go back to fucking now or maybe you’re not ready yet, I mean with your age and the way you eat, the beers... “  
  
  
“Would you …” Danny sputters slapping his ass lightly “What’s wrong with you ? We’re the same age !”  
  
  
  
“I think you need to shut me up Danny” and so he did.  
  
  
  
_fin_


End file.
